


Plot? Yes,Plot.

by a01207991



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a01207991/pseuds/a01207991
Summary: 放飞自我OOC的车。又臭又长的剧情。





	Plot? Yes,Plot.

Plot? Yes, Plot.  
CP：RE  
声明：所有角色不属于我。

 

咖啡馆角落的单人沙发距离放碳酸饮料、啤酒还有女孩子们的冰镇水果的小冰箱不过一米的距离。黏在沙发扶手上的格朗泰尔挣扎良久，将将接触到冰箱的边沿。磁铁门紧闭，醉鬼的手指软绵绵地摸索，却把冰箱推得更远了。  
操。他在心里哀求。一分钟内喝不到酒我就会死。  
伴随着扑面的冷气，有人把一个凝着水雾的易拉罐塞进他手里。  
格朗泰尔的灵魂在用手指犹豫地摩挲着铝罐上金色徽标表面的水雾，肉体却一秒都没有犹豫地拉开拉环，猛灌一口。  
德国人的酒味糖水。真他妈凉。……罐子倒是不赖，看这金色，他想。金色，我应该把这浅金色盛在一个水晶杯里——如果我有的话。  
我从未拥有过什么金色。意识到这点的格朗泰尔苦涩地吞下又一口酒。  
冰镇啤酒把一丁点清醒赶回了他的脑袋。用啤酒救他命的人还挡在他面前，他抬头想要感谢，却惊讶地发现这是安灼拉抱着手臂瞪着他，半长的金色卷发散在肩上，蓬松地散射着咖啡馆吊灯暖色的光。他接着注意到：安灼拉的脸微红，衬衫非常罕见的皱着。  
格朗泰尔惯性地想要挑衅。话将出口他却想起了今天发生的事情，心虚了起来，嗫嚅着抱怨起来：白啤……太甜。

格朗泰尔渴望融入ABC，又胆怯于此。这次，安灼拉和他的朋友们策划良久，给格朗泰尔安排了一个能帮上忙的好位置，让他能加入他们为穷人谋福利的事业。可我做了个逃兵，格朗泰尔想，他们太过耀眼，我退缩了。  
金发的青年目光灼灼，几乎把他烧开一个口子，内脏和思想都暴露在外。  
我让安灼拉失望了。格朗泰尔绝望地呻吟着，作为朋友，作为男友。这应该是结束他们一切的审判书，友谊和可能存在过的爱。酒精是自卑的放大镜。格朗泰尔恶劣地想：一开始就没有什么一拍即合，也没有什么情投意合，这段关系兴许是阿波罗的怜悯。

格朗泰尔呆滞地望着他，做好了被剖析批评的准备。不料安灼拉高傲地昂起头，恶狠狠地从他手里一把夺下那个铝罐。  
“你！不喜欢就别喝。还给我。” 把剩下的酒一口气灌进肚子，安灼拉没再说一个字。刚建出的心理防线被来人超乎意料的举动震塌了。  
他是不是喝多了？格朗泰尔的大脑艰难运作，他这才发现咖啡馆里只剩下他们两个人了，就在刚才，落到最后的古费拉克喊叫着冲出去，喧闹全被关在咖啡馆的外面了。

沉默在蔓延。  
安灼拉寻了一把椅子坐下，又拿了两听啤酒，其中一个放在格朗泰尔面前。  
“谈谈。”  
“学艺术的人没有哪个可以严格遵循时间表画画。”格朗泰尔心虚地移开了视线。阿波罗生气了。“我昨天画到太晚，今天睡过了就没有去，人之常情。”  
“别开玩笑。”安灼拉的视线锐利了起来，“你倒敢来这里见我，这可是我们的庆功宴！我们在孤儿院等了你一整个上午！我们，还有三十多个等着他们的‘R先生’来教绘画的孩子！”  
“我……”  
“我不知道你究竟在想什么，或者在怕什么。我曾经觉得你的确有信念，没错，像你说的，‘马马虎虎有一点’，”安灼拉手上的易拉罐猛地敲上桌子，“这个是公白飞的社区项目，为受苦的孩子们做一点好事，把多元化教育的光辉分享给他们——教育就是光明！教育多少可以为他们悲惨的生活增加些色彩，带来平等，这是他们的权利，也是社会的义务。……”  
安灼拉意识到自己说的有点跑题，他主动掐住了话头，“总之，我以为这会适合你，你也擅长。我想不出你这样做的理由。”

安灼拉曾对我有过些期望。格朗泰尔绝望地想。但是他终于决定放弃我了。  
“你站在门外，却没有进来！”安灼拉提高嗓门，“我看到你站在那里。你发呆，低头玩手机，却不肯进来和我们哪怕打一个招呼，甚至假装自己没有到过这！……”  
安灼拉没有再说话，只是把酒灌到嘴里。  
格朗泰尔没有想到安灼拉发现了自己的恶劣行径，他试着反驳却发现自己找不出一个可以打破这沉默的词汇。一个月以来，他都在等待着安灼拉的最终审判。  
我需要更多的酒，他机械地喝着安灼拉递给他的啤酒，几乎尝不出味道。  
一只手突然把混沌的格朗泰尔从沙发上揪了起来，像钳一样。忒弥斯的裁决！格朗泰尔不着边际地感叹。安灼拉终于想明白了。没错，我要是有点良知就应该主动走远，阿波罗和我在一起的美梦已经够久了，该结束了。  
“为什么逃避？是不相信我们的信念？”醉酒的金发青年目光灼灼，片刻后又犹豫了起来，“或者是……我这个人无法取得你的信任？”  
“你逃避我。不信任我。”安灼拉小声地补充，听起来甚至有点苦，“我是不是又做错了什么？”  
等一下，等一下，怎么回事，格朗泰尔有点懵。安灼拉在想什么？他是不是喝太多酒了……他究竟喝了多少？  
“我一直信仰你。”格朗泰尔立即反驳，“你让我做什么都行。”

话音未落，安灼拉猛地站起来，蓝色的目光睥睨着醉鬼。  
“是吗？……不，R，你在说谎。”他说着，两只手把格朗泰尔牢牢地固定在了沙发上。“你总是不会按照我说的做。你反驳我，嘲笑我。”  
这是一个悖论，可我的确爱你，格朗泰尔沉默地看着安灼拉。他总希望用安灼拉充满自己的视野，但是太过耀眼的光芒刺伤他的眼睛，也会像手术台的无影灯一样，残酷地揭露出所有的病创和缺陷，刺痛他不得不清醒的灵魂。  
“可我知道，你不总是像你表现出的那样。”安灼拉想了想，说道。他不知道从哪里找回了一点自信，随后大声补充说，“我就是知道！”  
醉酒的金发青年嘟囔着什么，表情隐没在半长卷发落下的阴影里，格朗泰尔看不清。他有点手足无措，他不敢有一丝一毫安灼拉会原谅他的奢望。  
想想看安灼拉的朋友们，想想你自己。  
安灼拉突然提高了声音，“我们如此需要你，你却不肯出现。你宁可站在门外，难道是想看我们的笑话？”  
需要。这个词击得格朗泰尔有些眩晕。金发的青年有点失控地摇晃着他，格朗泰尔语无伦次地试着附和他，他的心被喜悦和难以置信撕扯着。  
“很好。”安灼拉宣布，格朗泰尔也不知道他捕捉到了自己胡言乱语里的哪个词。“那么，你要听我的。”

安灼拉猜不到格朗泰尔脑子里正在进行怎样的天人交战，他被酒精麻痹的神经也不容许他多做考虑。他犹豫了一下，索性跨坐在了另一个醉鬼的身上，整个身子倾斜上去。片刻后，不满于格朗泰尔的沉默，他低头叼住了T恤领口露出来的那一小截锁骨头上的薄薄的皮肉，细细的研磨，品尝着那一小片皮肤的肌理。然后他意识到，酒精并没有麻痹格朗泰尔某些部位的神经。  
剩余不多的理智在格朗泰尔的浆糊脑子里敲警钟：男孩女孩们随时都有可能回来，安灼拉醒了以后会杀了他的。他试图劝说，“快停下，安灼拉，你喝多了。”  
安灼拉愤怒地松开嘴。  
“我说什么你都会做！那么，我要你闭嘴，大写的R。”他把手伸向某个不论何时都要质疑他决定的人的裤子，惩罚地捏了一下，以此驳回他的提议，不出所料地发现那物事在手里变得更大了。  
爱情和求生欲轮流冲刷大脑，格朗泰尔感到有些失控，挣扎着。  
“你会后悔……”  
但安灼拉把后半句话堵回了他的嘴。随后他试探地舔了舔格朗泰尔的牙齿，满意地感觉到对方的服从地张大了嘴。他吮吸自己男友专职生产长篇大论的舌头，恍惚间想起这舌头今天支支吾吾没什么准话令人烦躁，不禁报复地咬了一口。他尝到了巴伐利亚白啤酒淡淡的麦芽甜味，而不是往常红酒的醇厚，安灼拉有些幼稚的高兴：他喝的是我的酒。  
片刻的唇舌交缠后，满脸通红的安灼拉放过了另一个人的嘴。他用手摩擦格朗泰尔两颊的胡茬，一边骄傲地宣布：“我从不后悔。”

说罢他站起来，格朗泰尔还没来得及失望，就惊奇地看到一颗金色的头埋到了他的腿间——他的男友从未做过这种事。安灼拉咬开了铜制按扣，笨拙地用牙齿探索着牛仔裤的拉链，挣扎许久只扯开了一点。醉酒的人在需要准确度的活计上碰壁了。  
格朗泰尔担心他的嘴唇被拉链划伤，想要帮忙，伸出的手却被强硬地按在了沙发上。安灼拉像是有些生气，含糊不清地说，不需要你帮忙，说着他终于磕磕碰碰地把拉链拉到底。鼓胀的性器顶着棉质内裤弹了起来，金发的青年衔住其中一部分，细细舔舐。唾液的湿润和舌头的温度换来了格朗泰尔满足地叹息。可当他想要主动把最后一层障碍除掉时，却收到了安灼拉警告的瞪视。  
金头发的醉鬼当然知道格朗泰尔在期待些什么，可他玩兴颇浓，不想让他如愿。他隔着内裤潦草地照顾根部和柱身，之后热情地吞吐起了头部，唾液将深灰的棉布打湿成更暗的颜色。  
头上方的喘息重了起来。安灼拉感到满意，一边吐出了口中的东西。精神抖擞的老二不满似的隔着棉布弹动了一下。他捏起内裤的边沿，缓缓向下，而黑发青年悄悄地屏住了呼吸。安灼拉有点想笑，他松了手，内裤边狠狠弹到了蠢蠢欲动的器官上。  
格朗泰尔懊恼地叫了一声，看着另一个人小心翼翼地把内裤归位，这一切都像美梦一样，他想高声赞美狄俄尼索斯，但是想到等安灼拉酒醒之后，肥皂泡似的美梦会像破裂、消失，又苦涩了起来。他艰难地开口：你今天晚上究竟喝了多少酒呀？  
安灼拉挑衅地抬起头，没有回答。透亮的蓝色虹膜在暗黄色的灯光下熠熠生辉。无机质的蓝上流淌着点点的光，他能在上面找到自己的影子，被过分的美丽震得支离破碎的影子。他在等我说出他想听的话，格朗泰尔想。  
求你，格朗泰尔喃喃地说，请不要停下来，我的阿波罗。  
金发醉鬼满意地笑了。他低下头，整个脸贴在了格朗泰尔的小腹上，他试着用牙咬住内裤的上沿，向下撕扯。  
这一举动成功让格朗泰尔惊喜地倒吸一大口气。  
“安灼拉……”  
被叫到名字的人不耐烦地在他的腹肌上拧了一把，以示警告。“我说过，闭嘴，我不想再听到你说的任何一个字。”他含糊地重复，继续嘴上的工作。  
充血的性器刚一脱离束缚，便精气神十足地打在了安灼拉的脸上，甚至颇为尴尬地挂上了几缕金色的发丝。内裤早已被前列腺液和唾液浸透，同挺立的性器一起，在安灼拉的脸上留下隐约的水痕。安灼拉松开布料，直起了身子，感到有一点无法集中精神。他蹭了蹭脸颊，无缘由地口干舌燥让他不自觉地舔了一下嘴唇。或许是消耗掉太多唾液了，他对自己解释。  
而格朗泰尔只是呆呆地盯着他泛水光的丰满红唇。  
“你不用非得勉强自己——”  
“你在质疑我的学习能力。”安灼拉的思路被声音唤回，他打断道，“我第一次看你做就学会了。”  
安灼拉说罢，赌气似的把一整根都塞进了嘴里——当然，没有成功。他有些懊恼地再次尝试，用嘴唇摩擦光滑的头部，然后以舌头仔细描绘柱身上的血管。舌面粗糙的质感让上方的人呻吟起来，小幅度挺动着。这刺激到了安灼拉缺乏经验的口腔，他咳嗽起来，用衣袖擦眼泪。  
格朗泰尔心虚地向后躲了躲，但是安灼拉气愤地抓住了他的关键部位。片刻后他又一次吞了起来。他不熟练地吮吸着，异物让他的喉咙重复吞咽的动作，上方的人有些担心地抓住了青年金色的头发，犹豫着阻止他的动作。  
安灼拉懒得和他争执，干脆专注于顶端的部分。之后又觉得舔比吞咽更顺口一点，于是专心沿着柱体上的青筋整根地舔了起来。偶尔也伸手关心一下根部和被冷落的囊袋。他分出另一只手伸向自己的下身，以相似的节奏揉弄。  
格朗泰尔小声地喘息，一边一下下地梳理着手中打卷的金发。他陶醉于纤细的发丝停留在指缝的触感，像年轻安哥拉山羊新剪下的毛一样柔软，像在溪水中荡洗着的东方蚕丝一样顺滑。而颜色比黄金还要纯粹——没有哪种颜料可以画出这样生机勃勃的金色。  
他的走神引起了金头发醉鬼的不满。安灼拉把口中的东西吐出来，站起身，故意无视了另一个人困惑的询问和孤零零挺立在空气中的老二。  
安灼拉说：“既然你不满意，我也不会强迫你喜欢——正好我也受够了。”  
格朗泰尔反对的词汇还未出口，就被他的下一步动作噎了回去：安灼拉脱下了自己的裤子并踢到一边，然后微颤着解衬衫的扣子。事实上是拽——而且刚到第三个他就放弃了这件事。

金发青年粗暴地把黑发的那个推倒在沙发上，一边磨蹭一边向下扯后者的牛仔裤。坐着的人裤子和沙发的摩擦力太大，安灼拉勉强把裤子扯下足够的高度就放弃了继续动作。他按着格朗泰尔的上臂，手掌下后者勤于锻炼的肱二头肌和三角肌并未因此刻的松懈失去力量感。格朗泰尔呆呆地抬着头，安灼拉抓着黑色卷发命令自己的男友抬高下巴。  
他径直看向格朗泰尔绿色的眼，颇有兴致地观察着被身后的吊灯刺激着缩小的瞳孔。浓密的棕黑色眉毛眼睫衬得虹膜的颜色更浅了，眉骨在眼窝上投下淡淡的阴影。安灼拉品味着他的表情。  
墙上挂钟发出均匀的滴答声，圆形钟摆上的镜面一次次把顶灯的光反射到静止的两个人身上，亮白的光斑扫着格朗泰尔的脸颊。沉默的对视。

安灼拉忽然放开格朗泰尔走掉了。后者一边恳求地叫着他的名字，另一半的大脑却在专注地欣赏只穿着衬衫、内裤和短袜的金发阿波罗行走的姿态。暖色的灯光给他白皙的皮肤镀上了一层浅黄，覆盖在他腿上的浅色绒毛进一步柔和了这光晕。臀部的轮廓随着动作衬衫下摆若隐若现。其他人永远不会想到，领袖曾这样衣冠不整地在他们聚会的咖啡馆里大方地行走。格朗泰尔为此刻只有他有幸见到这样的阿波罗而窃喜。  
一分钟之内安灼拉带着一支润滑剂和一小盒套回来了。格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛，刚开口感叹咖啡馆里竟保存着这类物品，就被再一次掐断了话头。  
安灼拉把这些东西塞进男友的手里，“当然是我自己带的。我曾计划今天一起去参加活动……之后晚上去你的公寓——我事先买好，防止你什么都不准备。”  
“我每时每刻都准备的很好，”格朗泰尔打岔，然后迎着被打断的人恼怒地瞪视，把透明的膏体挤在手上，伸到另一个人的后面。  
金发的青年整个倒在他的身上，享受地摆动着胯，发出细碎的哼声。极粘稠的液体糊满臀缝和大腿根部，在手指动作的时候发出令人面红耳赤的声音。而每当格朗泰尔顺带地照顾一下他的前端时，安灼拉还会奖励似的啃两口他的嘴唇。

金头发醉鬼的耐心很快被耗尽了。他把格朗泰尔掀翻在沙发靠背上，后者正语无伦次地寻找世界上一切美好的词汇赞美他染上玫瑰色的饱满面颊和宝石般的蓝色眼睛。他腾出一只手，握住挺立性器的根部，对准稍微后穴一口气坐到底。他皱着眉上下动作，探索着能给两个人带来快乐的点。  
光滑紧致的肌肉勒得格朗泰尔几乎缴械，他拼命地控制着自己瘫坐在沙发上的姿势，不愿做出任何配合的动作——格朗泰尔乐得看安灼拉自取所需，品尝着他一上一下地探索着结合的身体却完全不得要领的场景。  
安灼拉模糊地发觉了他的想法，报复地拽紧格朗泰尔的头发。如果我变秃了，到时候一定要找安灼拉来讲道理，格朗泰尔想。

离开不久的男孩们返回咖啡馆的时候，安灼拉刚有点找到感觉。他勉强从性爱中分出一缕思绪，分辨着门外的动静——然后他听到古费拉克的声音。  
“大伙有谁带钥匙了吗！”古费拉克大声摇晃着门，“安琪和R都没有跟我们一起走……你在里面吗，安灼拉？”  
呼喊声狠狠撞上喝醉的人的神经，安灼拉惊醒过来，他几乎在一瞬间就意识到了他们现在所处的状况，整张脸瞬间变得惨白。他挣扎着支起膝盖，却被扶住腰猛地压下来。性器猝不及防捅进深处，激得安灼拉发出一声短促的尖叫。  
他怒视着格朗泰尔：“你这么想被看到吗？”  
格朗泰尔无视了他的挣扎。事实上，他早就考虑过这种情况。  
抱紧我，他咬着安灼拉的耳朵，同时手臂绕过安灼拉的膝盖弯，以双手托着臀部猛地站起来。门锁的响动没给他们留下更多争执的时间，安灼拉自暴自弃地搂上另一个人的脖子。  
仅仅用手臂担起一个成年男人的全部重量并不是什么简单的事情，所幸安灼拉配合地整个人倚靠在了黑发男人的肩膀上。稍微平衡了一下格朗泰尔就带着安灼拉冲向不远处储藏清洁工具和杂物的小隔间，临走时还没忘记将地上裤子和鞋踢进沙发后面的阴影里。  
在激烈的颠簸中，安灼拉完全丧失了思考的能力。他本能的用手臂箍住格朗泰尔，大腿紧紧夹住他的腰同时收紧脚，试图把自己固定在另一个人的身上。坚挺的部分随着二人的前进一次一次地戳刺着他的敏感点，他几乎不能承受这种快感。不到半分钟的路程漫长的像是一个世纪。男孩们讲话和鼓捣门锁的声音和过于激烈的动作在身心上同时击溃了安灼拉羞耻心，他把头埋进格朗泰尔的颈窝，咬住眼前的汗津津的斜方肌，尽全力压下所有难以克制的呻吟。

他们几乎在古费拉克打开咖啡馆大门的同一刻跑进了那个小隔间，却因为太过匆忙给小房间的门留了一道缝，这让男孩们的喧闹声近在咫尺。房间外的灯光从门缝里倾泻进来，在因二人动作腾起的灰尘的空气中留下一条明亮的暖黄色的光带，他们能够清楚地看到隔间里内的布置。格朗泰尔把安灼拉放在一个半人高的柜子上，结合的部位分开的瞬间发出响亮的“啵”声，安灼拉的脸以肉眼可见的速度变得通红。  
格朗泰尔打破沉默：“你应该多参与一些运动项目，安灼拉，比如击剑和拳击都能锻炼手臂肌肉——这样在需要用到手臂力量时候，你会感谢……”  
声音很低，但是安灼拉还是紧张地把他后面话捂回嘴里。片刻后他反应过来这些内容隐藏的暗示，难堪地别开了头，从格朗泰尔的角度只能看到他隐没在卷发中红得透明的耳尖。他挣动了一下却被捂得更紧了，于是恶作剧地用舌头描绘起了金发青年掌心的纹路。  
意料之外的舔舐吓得安灼拉一个激灵，他抽回手，看到格朗泰尔无声地询问道，要不要继续。  
外面有人，稍微发出一点声音都可能会把他们吸引过来，安灼拉本想等欲火自行消退。可的确，今晚到现在他们都还没顺利纾解欲望，他们还都尴尬地兴奋着。安灼拉又犹豫了。  
格朗泰尔乘胜追击：他们很吵，不可能听到我们。  
安灼拉屈服了。他点点头，主动把自己放平在柜子上。格朗泰尔满意地发现这是一个适合自己动作的高度。  
并未消退的欲火未及插入就被撩动起来。紧张而羞耻的氛围、黑暗狭小的空间将快感放大数倍，安灼拉感到羞愧，却忍不住不去期待接下来的事情。  
格朗泰尔熟门熟路地冲刺上了埋藏着腺体的那个点。安灼拉立即发出了让自己后悔的声响，连忙紧张地咬住了自己的衣袖。而另一个人满足于他的反应，更加卖力地快速顶弄起来，同时小心控制着动作的幅度和声音不会让屋外的人察觉。安灼拉隐忍着把自己全部的声音都化作布料下支离破碎的哽咽。

 

他们都不太有在这种环境下享受性爱的心情，很快便一同攀上了顶峰。  
而门外的男孩们也突然停下了吵闹。格朗泰尔一下子僵住了，他意识到他刚才有些得意忘形地碰倒了什么东西。

“刚才是什么声音？”古费拉克问，“你们听到了吗？”  
“听起来像是好几个扫把倒在地上了。”这是博须埃。  
“……是在米西什塔的储藏间，”若李说着站了起来，储藏间里面的两个人能听到桌椅的响动。若李走向了他们，“是不是又有老鼠在作孽？”

安灼拉愤怒地瞪着格朗泰尔，一边挣扎着立起身子——后者不合时宜地感觉到他还没抽出来的老二被紧紧夹住了——然后自暴自弃般地抱紧了格朗泰尔的脖子，低声而快速说，我们去储物架后面，从门口看那里是死角。  
前提是若李不走进门，他在心里补充。  
极短距离的颠簸仍然让格朗泰尔的下身迅速地硬了起来，戳弄着安灼拉还残留着高潮余韵的内壁。安灼拉用眼神激烈地谴责他。他们赶在若李到达前躲进了架子背后的阴影里。

若李推开了门走进了储藏室，大声抱怨着作恶的老鼠。同一瞬间安灼拉微颤着绷紧了全身的肌肉，天知道格朗泰尔耗费了多少意志力才没有呻吟出声。  
“还好，只是扫帚倒了，”若李一边把它们归位，一边说，“让我来捉住这些不识好歹的耗子。”  
躲在架子后面的两个人心脏几乎跳出喉咙。安灼拉看起来快哭了，格朗泰尔想。

“这么美好的晚上你却要捉老鼠？”古费拉克叫着——安灼拉比此前任何一个时刻都爱听到他的声音。“快回来，不然你的牌就被我们看光了！”  
若李不情愿地答应着，走出去时顺手关紧了储藏间的门。铁门磕在木框上巨大的响声像法官赦免的判决一样动听。

他们在黑暗中沉默地对视，两双眼睛反射着微弱的光。  
安灼拉用一个吻打破沉默，格朗泰尔从善如流。他们紧紧拥抱着彼此，在这个剥夺了视力的环境里，肉体的滚烫变得更为真切。安灼拉后背抵着墙，长腿搭在另一个人的肩膀上，整个人几乎被对折。  
格朗泰尔深而坚定地抽动，时不时侧头舔弄安灼拉的膝盖窝。过于敏感的双腿颤抖着滑下肩膀，格朗泰尔干脆把它们固定在自己的腰两旁方便动作。新姿势拉近了他们的距离，格朗泰尔痴迷地啃咬着安灼拉不停滚动的喉结。  
安灼拉想要照顾一下自己的老二，却不敢贸然松开绕在另一个人脖颈后面的手。性器在腹部浅浅的摩擦根本没法带来足够的刺激，他绝望地闭紧眼睛，凝神汲取身后的感觉，以弥补前方的缺失——然后他发现他错了。黑暗中的感官被放大，正赶上格朗泰尔的动作渐入佳境，快乐远远超过他的预料。  
格朗泰尔听着安灼拉拼命抑制着的喘息暗暗地得意。我还没有拿出真本事，他想着，一边对准前列腺所在的位置重重地冲刺，一边善解人意地把安灼拉来不及克制的叫声吞进肚子里。

他们在储物间里磨蹭了很久，直到外面的男孩们尽数离开。安灼拉去开灯，腿间狼藉一片，精液混杂着润滑剂和体液蜿蜒在腿的内侧，还有些滴在咖啡馆的地板上。正在提裤子的格朗泰尔心虚却移不开视线。他们只带过最开始套在身上的这一个套，躲进储物间没多久就报废了，所幸疲惫的安灼拉没有抱怨。  
两个年轻人都累坏了，浑浑噩噩地离开咖啡馆，钻进格朗泰尔的公寓。安灼拉飞快地钻进了浴室，格朗泰尔把衣服扔进洗衣机后便把自己摊平在床上，他在半梦半醒间挣扎着回忆起自己和安灼拉之间好像还有什么没有解决的事情。  
另一个人带着水汽钻进了他的被子时，他刚放弃了一切思考。意识正要坠入深渊，他就被一双冰凉的手按在脸上，拽出了美梦。  
“下周六同一个时间，准点出现在我们今天约好的地方。”安灼拉郑重地说。随后他补充道，“我相信你会去。”  
他说完翻过身，不到一分钟就睡着了。  
格朗泰尔却清醒了，他反反复复回味起安灼拉说的话。  
End


End file.
